My Twin
by RevengeSweetness
Summary: Harry has a dad , Voldemort is gone . Typical happy ending . What if Harry Potter has a twin sister that was abducted not long after birth ? My 1st fanfic . Read & Review , Thanks . Harry Potter/Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha crossover
1. I Have A What !

Hello ! This Is My First FanFic ! Hope You Like It ! Read & Review Please !

Disclaimer : I do not own any characters from Harry Potter , as they belong to J . K . Rowling *pout* nor do i own any characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha as they belong to Masaki Tsuzuki *pout*

Harry Potter woke up in the morning with a sharp jolt of pain emerging from his scar . He was puzzled. With Voldemort gone , his scar should have stopped hurting . However , the pain that he had just felt was far greater then what Voldemort had inflicted to him during his fourth year . Loss in his thoughts , Harry had nearly fallen out of his bed when Hedwig , his snowy-white owl had hooted loudly beside him as a attempt to gain his attention . Severus Snape , had just woken up and was about to prepare breakfast when he heard a loud hooting noise coming from his son's room . Curiously , he went to his son's room . He had just open the door when the fireplace came out a tall , blond hair person stood out . Draco Malfoy coughed as he stood out of the fireplace . " I can never understand how you manage to come out of the fireplace looking as though you just came out from another room . " , Draco grumbled . Severus smirked . Resisting the urge to roll his eyes , Draco asked , " Where's Harry ? " . " In his room . " , replied his godfather in a bored tone . The two males then slowly walked towards Harry's room when the door came flying open and revealed a pale-looking Harry Potter .

Harry's POV

" Dam that bird ! " , I thought . " Scaring the hell out of me early the morning ." As I took a look at the clock . " Sweet Merlin ! Its only 7 in the morning ! Since when did the post came so early in the morning ? " , as I slowly thought to myself . " Hang on , " I thought , " Its not a post that Hedwig is carrying , it was a letter and its addressed to me ! "

_Harry Severus Snape_

_Harry , i hope by the time you receive this second letter , you would have already patch up and acknowledge Severus as your dad . There are somethings which i had hid from the both of you . You are not alone Harry , you had a twin , your younger sister . Your younger sister went missing just few days before the two of you had turn one month old . You must find her . I'm afraid that all the information that i can provide to you is that your sister has ruby coloured eyes . Your sister was abducted by a mage called Precia __Testarossa . Should you ever find her , please tell her that her name is Dawn Lily Snape ._

_Love , Your Mum_

_Lily Evans Snape_

I stood there , paralyzed . I have a twin . I had a younger sister .

Normal POV

" Harry , are you alright ? " , Severus asked , concern about his son . " Dad .... " , Harry said slowly , " I have a younger twin sister " . Harry looked up at his father . Severus paled . " Thats impossible . Lily only gave birth to one kid . " , answered Severus . " Harry , are you sure ? " , asked his cousin . " Yeah , i'm quite sure , at least i think so . Mum wrote about it in her letter , she say sis got abducted just a few days before we turn one month old . " The three males stood still for a while , thinking the very same question . How are they suppose to find a girl with red eyes .....


	2. The Exchange Student

Disclaimer : I do not own any characters from Harry Potter , as they belong to J . K . Rowling *pout* nor do i own any characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha as they belong to Masaki Tsuzuki *pout*

_**Previous Chapter **_

The three males stood still for a while , thinking the very same question . How are they suppose to find a girl with red eyes .....

**The Exchange Student**

After rushing down their breakfast , Harry almost choke on his though . The three wizards decided to think of all the possibilities of finding a girl . Severus was furious . In fact , his aura was indicating _"If anyone have a tries to get near me , i will hex them till the next year" ._ Someone dares to abduct _**HIS **_daughter , he thought darkly , his precious not even one month old daughter . _I will make them pay , _he swore silently to himself . All of a sudden , he realise that the two boys were staring at him . "What ? " , he snapped irritated . "Nothing ," , Harry said rolling his eyes , "You just spaced out ." "Yeah , i thought that you were about to faint ." , Draco said , suppressing the urge to chuckle . "Oh really ..." , Severus said in his silkiest voice . Draco and Harry immediately shut up as they know whenever Severus uses his silkiest voice , it meant doom . They began brainstorming for clues when Harry remember a certain Headmaster with half-moon spectacles . "Erm..... Dad ? " , Harry asked timidly , afraid to receive the older wizard's wrath . " Yes ? " , Severus answered , raising one of his eyebrows in question . "Should we ermm .... go find ermm ... the Headmaster ? " , Harry said , finally finishing his question . Then , he heard the older wizard sigh . " I suppose we don't have a choice now , do we ? " , Severus answered with a small smile . Harry immediately let go of a breath that he was holding . " Severus , are we going there by floo or portkey ? " , Draco said , finally able to find his voice back .

Albus Dumbledore was enjoying one of his favourite lemon drops ( AN : wonder if they taste good ? O_o ) , when the floo roar to life . Harry came out of the fireplace , coughing out ashes , and stand aside just in time for a ash-covered Draco , who was coughing out ash too . Draco out of the way in time for Severus to make his "grand" entrance . Draco glared at his godfather . " I can never understand how you managed to come out of that thing and look as though you just came out from another room ." , mumbled Draco . Harry nodded his head in agreement . Severus smirked . " Ah ....." , Albus knowingly , his eyes twinkling . " What can i help you with my boy ?", he asked gently to Severus . The corners of Severus's mouth twitched . Harry decided to interrupt . "Professor Dumbledore , do you think you could help us find one person ? " , Harry asked hoping he would agree . "Why , of course Harry . " , Albus beamed at him . "Albus , the person we need you to find is my daughter . " , Severus said bluntly . Albus's face turn paled . " Your daughter ? " , he managed to say out . " I thought that Harry was your only child ? " , Albus asked , totally confused . Draco chuckle silently as the look on the Headmaster's face was just priceless . Severus decided to help the old wizard and save him from further shame , and said " Yes , my daughter , Harry's twin sister . According to Lily , my daughter got abducted not long after birth . She got abducted by someone called Precia Testarossa . And my daughter has ruby-coloured eyes ." The Headmaster looked amused . Draco , Harry and Severus were confused . " Severus , do you remember me telling you about a exchange student that will entering your house for her sixth year ? " , Albus asked with a slight chuckle . Severus nodded his head stiffly . " Well , it seems that her name is Fate Testarossa ." , Albus added with another small chuckle , his eye twinkling like mad . The three wizards widen thier eyes in shock , for neither could find their voices nor the courage to speak .

_*Scene Changed*_

The sun was shining brightly when a girl with long , flowing yellow hair woke up rubbing her eyes , as though she was rubbing sleep away . Shen then open her eyes to look at her surroundings , revealing her ruby-coloured eyes . The door opened , and Arf came bouncing in . " Fate , i saw that you had woken up . Breakfast is ready downstairs . And you do need to get ready for your new school ." , Arf said with a grin . "Okay ." , Fate said , yawning . "Whats the name of your new shcool ? " , Arf asked curiously . " Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry ." , Fate answered , yawning even more . "Okay , quickly come down for breakfast !" , Arf said as she went out of the room . _I wonder what kind of school Hogwarts is _, Fate thought as she got dressed and went down for breakfast ....


End file.
